Moments
by Rayne Malfoy
Summary: Ron is depressed after losing the love of his life and best friend. While on the Tower Bridge he finds hope in someone who has nothing... and yet everything. 1shot songfic...Emerson drive 'Moments'


about da story... Ron's depressed after losing the love of his life and best friend. While on The Tower Bridge Ron finds hope in someone who has nothing and yet everything

Disclaimer... I am no J.K. Rowling. Nor am i a part of a Warner Bros inc. Therefore i do not own the Harry Potter universe. The song is by Emerson Drive not me!

Moments

I watched as a young man who looked to be in his late twenties walked passed me on the Tower Bridge. The look on his face was one I recognized and had seen many times before. Afraid of what may happen I got up and followed the young man.

_I was coming to the end of a long long walk  
When a man crawled out of a cardboard box  
Under the E. Street Bridge  
Followed me on to it_

He looked deep in concentration watching the water below looking as if the answer couldn't get any clearer. He sighed deeply be fore turning to me.

"Here man. I'm not going to need any of this anyway." He said as he held out his Gringotts bag.

I blushed professedly before slowly taking it.

"I'm Joe." I told him.

"Ron." He answered.

"You know I haven't always lived on the edge of this bridge. I used to be wealthy and happy." I began

_I went out halfway across  
With that homeless shadow tagging along  
So I dug for some change  
Wouldn't need it anyway  
He took it lookin' just a bit ashamed  
He said, You know, I haven't always been this way_

This caught his attention.

"If you don't mind my asking what happened?" He asked.

"Well," I began. "After the first war ended I married the love of my life and she gave me a son. We were so happy. I had quit my job as an auror and started my own business making specialized sweets. Everything from chewing gum that magically enhanced to three times the size of your head without popping and getting it all over yourself, to moving chocolate. At the start of the second war it all started to fall apart. My business had a mole on the inside and they were selling off the recipes to the highest bidder. Soon my creations were being mass produced by larger companies and I was out of a job and had gone bankrupt. Voldemort had me tracked down; he murdered my family while I was at work. After that I re-joined my team as an auror. When he was destroyed I lost my motivation in life. My son and wife were gone. I had nothing. So I just gave up on life. And here I am."

_I've had my moments, days in the sun  
Moments I was second to none  
Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do  
Like that plane ride coming home from the war  
That summer my son was born  
And memories like a coat so warm  
A cold wind can't get through  
Lookin' at me now you might not know it  
But I've had my moments_

Ron smiled.

"Sounds kind of like my story." He confided.

"Why don't you tell me what's got you out here son, maybe I can help?" I asked.

_I stood there tryin' to find my nerve  
Wondering if a single soul on Earth  
Would care at all  
Miss me when I'm gone_

"I was an asset to the second war." He sighed. "Not yet an auror but I was planning on becoming one. I was a member of a special group. We were called the 'Order Of The Phoenix.' Harry Potter was my best friend of seven years. We had been through everything together and were determined to bring peace to our world. After Voldemort was killed our fame blew up in our faces. Harry was used to it by then. But me, it hit me hard. I was no longer known as, Ronald Weasley Harry potter's friend. But as Ronald Weasley, War hero. It was too much to take.

_That old man just kept hanging around  
Lookin' at me, lookin' down  
I think he recognized  
That look in my eyes  
Standing with him there I felt ashamed  
I said, You know, I haven't always been this way_

"I began drinking and be came an alcoholic. I don't even remember Harry's wedding to my sister I was so smashed. I finally sobered up when my sister had her second child realizing I was missing out on life and had to get on the ball if I wanted to have a family. I was so happy when I found out that the woman of my dreams, the girl I had been in love with for twelve years, had waited for me. We married a year later and she's given me three beautiful sons.

_I've had my moments, days in the sun  
Moments I was second to none  
Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do  
Like the day I walked away from the wine  
For a woman who became my wife_

"Tragedy struck my family just a few months ago. A rough Death Eater whom we presumed dead shot a killing curse at the man who became more than just my best friend but a brother. Harry's death threw me into a depression. I started drinking again and my wife left me. The divorce was finalized yesterday. She got full custody of the kids. I don't know what to do anymore I figured if I threw myself off this bridge instead of just administering the Avada Kedavra curse my life would pass my eyes slower that way I can pin point where I failed just before I died."

_And a love that, when it was right,  
Could always see me through  
Lookin' at me now you might not know it  
But I've had my moments._

"Sounds like you've had a full adventure on your hands. People's expectations to live up to and such. You really just need to remember that none of them truly matter. But what does is your family and those who you love and love you return. Love's the greatest gift ever." I said to him. "You know what, why don't you let me take you to dinner and we can talk about everything."  
Ron found himself on a familiar doorstep later that evening. Thinking about everything Joe had said to him as his knocked quietly on the door. The woman inside opened the door and upon noticing who stood there began to shut it.

"Wait!" Ron cried. "Baby, please just hear me out."

"Fine." She whispered and kept the door slightly open.

"I've had my moments these past few years. And I know I failed you. Failed us. But in the end what really matters is that I was stupid and that I love you more than anything. I really want to be a great husband and father but I was allowing everything else around me shadow my eyes from things I should have been seeing. I want to work this out I want to be us again. I want to be the man that I had always planned to be not the man everyone expects me to be. But I can't do that without your help.

"Please Hermione, give me one more shot. One more chance to prove myself. One more chance to be the father those children deserve, and the lover I once was. I can't lose you." He explained while tears ran down his checks proving that he meant every word.

Hermione bit her lip to hold back her tears. Ron was standing there on their porch begging for another chance to be everything she knew he could be. She took a shattered breath before flinging the door open and jumping into his arms.

They both stood, holding one another crying like there was no tomorrow. Neither noticed the man from the bridge in the shadows.

Joe simply smiled and nodded his head before walking away from the scene.  
Later that evening as I stood around the bond fire with the people I had come to know as my friends recalling the events of the day. I realized that not everyone is perfect. That life truly was worth living.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_I know somewhere 'round a trashcan fire tonight  
That old man tells his story one more time  
He says _

I've had my moments, days in the sun  
Moments I was second to none  
Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do  
Like that cool night on the E. Street Bridge  
When a young man almost ended it  
I was right there, wasn't scared a bit  
And I helped to pull him through  
Lookin' at me now you might not know it  
Oh, lookin' at me now you might not know it  
But I've had my moments


End file.
